This invention pertains to a rail cutting apparatus and, more particularly, to a portable rail saw operable from both sides of a rail for complete cutting therethrough.
The prior art includes a prior structure of the assignee of this application as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,415, wherein a linkage structure pivotally connected to a rail-engaging clamp supports a rail saw for making the major cut through a rail from one side of the rail and completing the cut from the other side, with the structure requiring an inversion of the saw. This structure has disadvantages in that the saw has to be inverted and, if driven by a gas engine, could result in leakage of gasoline.
Additional devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,974,596 and 4,033,074 which provide for operation of a rail saw from either side of a rail without inverting the saw. In the first of these patents, it is necessary to remove the rail saw from a laterally-extending member of the mounting structure and reposition it for operation from the second side of the rail. In the second patent, the rail saw can be pivoted relative to its mounting structure for orientation in two different positions for operation at opposite sides of the rail. However, in this patent, there is no structure for positively holding the saw in either orientation and it is necessary to have a saw guide fixed to the rail clamping structure for guiding the saw. This saw guide is subject to wear and, therefore, there is diminishing accuracy of the cut. Additionally, there is a lack of adjustability of the orientation of the saw relative to the rail.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,991, owned by the assignee of this application, shows a rail saw operable from either side of a rail, with limit stops for rotational positioning of the rail saw at either side of the rail. There is no positive holding of the rail saw in either of the rotative positions.